


Dearest,

by Unpopular_ships



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:41:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22931167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unpopular_ships/pseuds/Unpopular_ships
Relationships: Sunstone/Rainbow quartz 2.0
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Sunstone was sitting on the couch. She was contemplating going to hang out with Bismuth, Peridot and Lapis. They are most likely busy though so Sunstone decided against it. Rainbow quartz 2.0 opened up the door, he walked into the house. He looked exhausted, Sunstone got up from the couch and headed over to Rainbow. 

“Are you alright Rainbow?” Sunstone inquired. Rainbow didn't respond to Sunstone. He was too exhausted to lie to Sunstone. Rainbow hugged Sunstone, he softly whimpered into Sunstone’s chest. Sunstone hugged Rainbow back, she softly patted his back to comfort him. “I’m nothing compared to them- They are so much better than me!” Rainbow sobbed. 

“Hey, hey,” Sunstone cooed. 

“You know that’s not true Rainbow. You’ve done so much to everyone. You are so much to everyone Rainbow,” Sunstone explained. They seperated from the hug, Sunstone wiped Rainbows tears from his face. 

“Who even am I anymore? I just- don’t know who I even am anymore..” Rainbow murmured. Sunstone placed her hands on Rainbow’s shoulders. 

“It’s okay, we can figure this out together,” Sunstone declared. 

“Really? You promise?” Rainbow asked. 

“Of course, I promise,” Sunstone vowed. Rainbow wiped away the tears forming in his eyes.

“Thanks Sunstone, but how are we even going to start?” Rainbow puzzled. 

“Whenever you want to start, this is your journey after all,” Sunstone answered. Rainbow took a few minutes before deciding. 

“Skating sounds nice,” Rainbow decided. 

“There’s a skating rink nearby, we could go there,” Sunstone noted. 

“can we go there now, please?” Rainbow chirped excitedly. Sunstone blushed from seeing Rainbow so happy and excited. 

“Y-yeah of course Rainbow,” Sunstone answered. Sunstone and Rainbow quickly walked to the skating rink, the sun was setting as they walked to the rink. 

“You really didn’t have to do this for me,” Rainbow conversed as he put on her skates. 

“I know, I just really want to do this for you,” Sunstone responded. They quickly put on their Ice skates and went to the ice rink. Rainbow fell the instant he stepped into the rink. Sunstone helped Rainbow up, he leaned on Sunstone to help him stand. 

“You alright?” Sunstone questioned. 

“I-I’m alright.” Rainbow responded. Rainbow’s face turned bright red as he realized how close they were to Sunstone. He could even hear Sunstone’s heart beating in her chest. Rainbow backed up from Sunstone, he started sliding away from Sunstone. He grabbed Sunstone’s hands quickly to keep him from sliding away. Sunstone giggled nervously, she started skating to the middle of the rink. Rainbow gripped Sunstone’s hands roughly. 

“We can stay by the side if your uncomfortable Rainbow,” Sunstone told him. 

“No, it’s fine Sunstone,” Rainbow replied. Sunstone skated around the rink easily. Rainbow was nervous at first but by the third lap he was grinning, he wasn’t clinging as tightly to Sunstone.

“Want to try skating on your own?” she asked. 

“Yeah, just stay close to me please,” Rainbow answered softly. Rainbow let go of one of Sunstone’s hands. He struggled to stand by himself but after a few seconds he got some hang of it. Rainbow skated around, only falling down a few times. Rainbow slided over to Sunstone, he grabbed Sunstone hands softly. 

“We should leave soon,” Rainbow advised. 

“Yeah, you're right,” Sunstone agreed. Rainbow and Sunstone left the rink, after that they left the building. 

“Woah, it’s already so dark out,” commented Sunstone. Rainbow grabbed Sunstone’s hand, he cuddled up against her. Sunstone wrapped her arm around Rainbow pulling them closer to her.

“Let's get going, I have a feeling it's going to rain soon,” Sunstone commented. Rainbow and Sunstone headed to little homeworld, it started raining on their way home. They were soaking wet when they entered the house. Smokey Quartz was sitting on the couch watching TV, Smokey turned off the TV when they heard the two entered. 

“Where were you two all day?” Smokey questioned turned around to look at them. 

“We were hanging out at the skating rink,” Rainbow explained. Rainbow walked over to sit by Smokey. Sunstone hesitantly said with a taut tone 

“Goodnight you two.” Sunstone then quicked walked to her room down the hall. Sunstone entered her room, she changed into dry clothes. Sunstone laid onto her bed, she could hear the tv blaring in the living room. She felt so so alone. She felt as if she didn’t mean anything to Rainbow, or to anyone else. ‘No, no I matter, okay? I matter to others. At least that’s what I like to think’ Sunstone thought. She soon fell asleep, finding herself waking up the next day. Sunstone got up from her bed and she exited her room to go to the kitchen. She saw that Rainbow and Smokey were still on the couch. Both of them were sleeping and leaning on each other. ‘Psh really? I can’t believe Smokey just allowed Rainbow and themselves to sleep on the couch. It causes back pains n’ other stuff. So irresponsible,’ Sunstone thought. Sunstone wanted to cook something for them but they knew if they tried to they would end up burning down the house a third time. She decided to wait until they wake up to make some food. She quietly exited the house, she was going for her daily walk. She quietly walked down to the beach, by the time she got there very few people were walking around the city. She sat down on the beach, relaxing, before heading back home. Sunstone opened the door to their home. Rainbow was finally up, he was in the kitchen making some food for himself. 

“Hey sunny,” Rainbow greeted not even looking up at them. Sunstone blushed at the nickname looking away from Rainbow. 

“H-hey Rainbow, what are you making?” Sunstone questioned. 

“Some scrambled eggs, want some?” Rainbow asked. 

“No, are you free today by any chance?” Sunstone inquired. 

“Yeah, I’m free” he responded as he finished cooking and put his food on a plate. “Great i wanted to hang out with you Rainbow,” Sunstone stated “If you wanted to that is Rainbow-” She quickly added. 

“I’d love to hangout Sunny,” Rainbow cheerfully responded. Rainbow sat down at the table and started eating. Sunstone walked over to the back of the coach, Sunstone softly shaked Smokey awake. 

“Wakey, Wakey,” Sunstone whispered. Smokey slowly woke up and sat up straight. They yawned 

“G’mornin” Smokey greeted groggily.

“You shouldn’t have stayed up so late Smokey,” Rainbow stated.

“I know, I know,” Smokey murmured sleepily. Smokey stretched as they started to wake up. “What time is it?” Smokey asked. Rainbow took out his phone before stated 

“8:13 AM,” Rainbow told them.

Smokey quickly got up and ran to their room 

“I’m going to be late!” Smokey yelled as they ran up the stairs to their room. Stevonnie walked down the stairs after Smokey ran upstairs. 

“What was that all about?” Stevonnie questioned.

“I don’t know,” Sunstone responded. Stevonnie walked down the stairs.

“Well I’ve got to be going too,” they ended before leaving the house.

Rainbow finished their food and put their dishes away. Sunstone leaned on the couch, she took out her phone to check the weather.

“Sunny why don’t we make some cookies? I mean it might help with your terrible cooking skills,” Rainbow joked. He giggled as he thought back at the time Sunstone almost burned down the house and the 2 other times she did.

“That was just a few times, I am great at cooking,” she opined.

“Whatever makes you sleep at night Sunny,” sassed Rainbow. Rainbow grabbed an apron and put it on. Rainbow walked over to the cupboard and took out a book. Rainbow sat it down on the counter and opened it to a page that in bold letters said ‘Chocolate chip cookie.’ “Can you grab a baking sheet, plain ol’ sugar and brown sugar for me please,” Rainbow spoke. Sunstone quickly grabbed them, almost making a mess in the process. 

“Here ye go,” Sunstone chirped as she placed the ingredients on the counter.

“Don’t be so quick, I don’t want you to make a huge mess already,” Rainbow chuckled.

"I'm not that messy," Sunstone pouted as she folded their arms. Rainbow grabbed parchment paper and a large bowl from the bottom cabinet. He placed the bowl on the table and put the parchment paper on the baking sheet. Rainbow preheated the oven to 375° . 

“Keep on believing that,” Rainbow commented. A few hours passed and Rainbow and Sunstone were finished, all they needed to do was wait for the cookies to finish baking. Sunstone was sat on the floor by the oven. Rainbow looked over to Sunstone, he giggled. 

“What?” Sunstone questioned. 

“You got some flour on your face,” Rainbow answered. He grabbed a wet paper towel and cleaned it off. Sunstone giggled softly, her face heating up. “Geez Sunstone, you're as red as a strawberry,” Rainbow joked. 

“Oh hush it,” Sunstone responded. Sunstone crossed her arms. Rainbow placed a hand on Sunstone’s bottom arms.

“Hey don’t be like that, you know i love you,” Rainbow purred. Sunstone turned even more red, she placed her hands over her eyes. 

“Love you too..” Sunstone murmured extremely softly. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about this one being super short! :)

the oven started beeping, meaning they were done. Rainbow put on oven mittens and opened the oven and placed the pan on the counter. “Rainbow do you know what was up with Smoky?” Sunstone questioned.   
“Yeah, I’m pretty sure they were going to help Pearl and Amethyst teach some gems today. They told me that it’s a very special lesson and that only a few gems will be there, I don’t know what the lesson is about though.” Rainbow replied. Rainbow’s phone started to ring, he picked it up. Pearl was calling him.   
“Hello” He greeted Pearl after he accepted the call. “Yeah Rainbow, we need you to teach a lesson for me today, I’m a bit busy right now with getting stuff for steven. He’s been a bit under the weather and I'm worried about him” Pearl explained.   
“Of course” Rainbow agreed.   
“Alright it's at 9:20, so get ready” Pearl told them.   
“Bye bye,” Rainbow spoke before canceling the call.   
“I have to go Sunny, I have to fill in for Pearl,” Rainbow informed Sunstone.   
“Oh,” Sunstone murmured.   
“Is something wrong Sunstone?” Rainbow asked.   
“Oh what? No I'm alright Rainbow, you should get going before you're late,” Sunstone replied.  
“Well alright, see you later Sunstone,” Rainbow stated before leaving the house. The classes felt like super short for Rainbow. Rainbow had to stay a bit longer because some of the students wanted to chat. When he was done with everything it was almost 4:30 PM. Rainbow entered the house, Smoky and Stevonnie were on the couch. He could hear water, he guessed that someone was taking a shower.   
“Hey Rainbow,” Smoky greeted.   
“Where's Sunstone?” Rainbow asked.   
“Oh she’s in her room, she’s been in there for around... 8 hours I think,” Smoky replied.   
“What? That long? She's almost never in her room. I'm going to go check on her,” Rainbow stated. He started to walk to Sunstone’s room but stopped. He turned around and asked “Was she doing anything else odd?”  
“No” Stevonnie answered. He walked over to Sunstone’s room, he knocked on the door loudly. No response.   
“Sunstone please, I want to see you,” Rainbow pleaded. Soon enough Sunstone opened the door slightly. She leaned against the doorframe. “What?” Sunstone deadpanned.   
“Is everything alright Sunstone?” Rainbow inquired.   
“everything is fine Rainbow.” Sunstone chirped.  
“It’s just that you haven’t been..” Rainbow paused thinking of what to say next. “Acting yourself,” Rainbow explained.  
“I’m fine, okay? I don’t know what you're talking about,” Sunstone insisted.   
“Alright then, but if you ever need to talk to someone I'm here for you,” Rainbow comforted.   
“I'll keep that in mind,” Sunstone commented. “I’m going to be busy for a few hours, Rainbow so don’t bother me please. I have to finish this right now,” Sunstone shut the door quickly. Rainbow starred at the door, he looked down at the floor. He cared about Sunstone but he just couldn’t understand why she was acting like this. Rainbow walked off to his room. He couldn’t understand why Sunstone was acting so- so childish! She was being so rude to them for no reason at all. She probably is going out of her way to do this anyways. What is her problem? She just suddenly changed, it was like talking to a completely different person. He could feel his blood boiling, Rainbow walked around his bed pacing. How could Sunstone act like this? She always treated Rainbow and everyone nicely and now they just up and switch. Is this a game to Sunstone? Does she think making us upset is funny? Rainbow folded his arms across his chest locking their arms together. Tears started forming in Rainbow’s eyes, he frantically tried to keep it together but he couldn't. Why would Sunstone do this to him? She probably knew he would react this way too. I can’t believe she would do this to me. How could she do this to me? I trusted her and she betrayed me. He wanted to just stop thinking, he put his hands over his ears. They wanted their mind to just shut up and be quiet. Tears streamed down his face. He whimpered softly, he sat down by his bed. He leaned back into the side of his bed. Rainbow curled up into a ball, Rainbow slowly calmed down. He wiped away his tears before putting himself back together. Rainbow got up, stretched and sat down on his bed. Rainbow had stopped crying and got up. He stretched before walking over to his door. He exited his room before walking off into the living room. Rainbow noticed that stevonnie wasn’t there anymore, he guessed that they went off to their room.


End file.
